diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Leap Attack (Diablo II)
| res = Active | prerequisites = | damage_type = Physical | cost = Mana | other = | synergies = | skill_image = LeapingAttack.jpg }} Leap Attack is a Skill in Diablo II. Lore A young treasure hunter once sought his fortune in a raid for Barbarian gold on Mount Arreat. Hearing tales of the Barbarian people's expertise in close combat, he hired a phalanx of mercenary spearmen to accompany him, thinking their long spears would force the Barbarian warriors to fight from a distance. He soon learned his mistake as a single Barbarian warrior was enough to slaughter his entire party. Ambushing the raiding party from a patch of scrub grass, the Barbarian leapt over them, slaying one whilst airborne, and skewering two more as he landed. Before the would-be thief could draw a single breath, all of his hired lancers had been dispatched. It was a long walk home. General Information Synergies *Gives Synergy to: None *Receives Synergy from: ** : +10% Damage Per Level Leap Attack is an improvement over ; a great skill for picking off targets one by one. It's particularly useful against the highly mobile Sand Leapers and unique bosses with the ability to . Once Leap Attack is learned, the regular Leap skill becomes mostly obsolete (although it uses less mana). Also, Leap Attack has an extremely long range from the very first point, and therefore allows farther leaps than the normal Leap skill. It is sometimes beneficial to use a two-handed weapon for more damage (calculated by the right-hand weapon), more specifically a Polearm or Spear-class weapon (for they have farther range, hitting an enemy slightly further if he moves away while the attack is being executed). Leap Attack combined with can be an extremely deadly combination. Leap Attack can be used to get into a good starting position for Whirlwind and it can also be used to help escape quickly if Whirlwind is interrupted or when out of Mana. Leap and Leap Attack both have a hidden Knockback radius associated with them. With Leap, it has a base of 2.6 (actually 2.64) yards, and gains 0.66 yards per level. Example, a level 10 Leap will have a knockback radius of ( 1.98 + ( 10 * 0.66) ) = 8.5 yards. This is an approximation. With Leap Attack, the base knockback is 2.6 yards, and gains 1.32 yards per level. Example, a level 15 Leap Attack will have a knockback radius of (1.28 + ( 15 * 1.32 ) ) = 21.08 yards. Leap Attack causes knockback just like a rune would do. Skill Progression Mana Cost: 9 Bugs Since the original release, the Barbarian's Leap and Leap Attack were affected by a bug which was resolved in version 1.13. If the Barbarian is attacked during a Leap or Leap Attack manouvre, the skill would effectively be disabled for the remainder of that game session. The only known way to restore the ability was to exit the game, restart it, load and continue. Category:Combat Skills (Barbarian) Category:Barbarian Skills